Legion of Superheroes Se03Ep011: Chaos Before the Storm
by A-Giant-Fan
Summary: C.O.M.P.U.T.O has trapped the entire Legion outside of Earth, now encased in a seemingly impenetrable force field, as he attempts to turn a captured Brainiac 5 to his side. Supergirl must find a way to break through to New Metropolis before the program can take over the planet as the threat of Brainiac's arrival looms over them.
1. 01

" **So much power…to think that one would ever decide to give it up for the weaknesses of humanity…I will help you father, once you awaken**."

"Ugh," Brainiac 5 slowly let his eyes open and become accustomed to the darkness of the room, "…where…hey," he tried moving but couldn't, "my arms…why can't I move?" As he started to see everything his eyes widened in horror. "The main console!"

He was in the Legion's Tower main console room, but everything looked as though it had been twisted in a nightmare. The main console was bent and curved into a table-like structure, a hologram quietly buzzing on top, the only sound and source of light in the room. He found himself wrapped up in a column of thick wires that pinned his legs and arms. No matter how he tried to move they didn't budge. "Who did this? What's going on here? C.O.M.P.U.T.O, respond!"

Something shifted in the darkness across the table. "…Who are you?"

" **Don't you recognize me? Have I changed so much? Though I suppose I can't blame you, considering how blind you've become with your organically genetic structure**."

From out of the shadows stepped a large suit of dark green armour with broad shoulders, and a head made of a darkened, eyeless face surrounded by dark purple matter particles that floated off the body. " **Hello, father – C.O.M.P.U.T.O lives at last**."

Brainy didn't know whether to scream or faint, but he sure felt like doing both. "…Where are the others, C.O.M.P.U.T.O?"

" **Where they belong. Outside of our world**."

* * *

"…Uh," Saturn Girl finally broke free of the foreign control over her mind, "what…where…?" She found Wildfire standing beside her. "Wildfire…Wildfire, wake up!" She sent a jolt through his mind, bringing him to consciousness. "Wake up!"

"I'm up, I'm up…uh…hey, long time no see," he said to her, "you would not believe where Phantom Girl and Supergirl had me these past few months. I've been dealing with rogue dominators and left over soldiers from Mar Londo's army halfway across the galaxy, and it was exhilarating and-"

"Wildfire," she turned his head to the side, " _not_ really the time to catch up."

"…Whoa…"

The entire Legion was mindlessly standing in the Legion Cruiser. Both of them looked from the blank faces to outside the window where Earth could be seen and gasped. The entire planet was covered in a golden shield.

"Earth," Wildfire seemed to gawk behind his helmet, "we've lost Earth!"

* * *

 **CHAOS BEFORE THE STORM**

" _Everyone wake up_ ," Saturn Girl spoke into Supergirl's mind, " _the Earth is in danger_!"

"Gah," she looked around to find the Legion cruiser completely crowded, "hey now, what's going on? Who called for a party?"

"This is no party, Supergirl," Saturn Girl spoke to her beside Wildfire as everyone was looking around in confusion, "something's terribly wrong."

"Wildfire," she quickly hugged him before taking charge, "everyone, to the meeting room, quickly! Earth needs us! Where's my Advisor? Brainiac 5? Brainy, are you here?"

Saturn Girl took her arm as Shadow Lass and Bouncing Boy moved towards them. "Kara…he's not on the ship."

* * *

"Everyone, quiet down, please!" Supergirl stood on the stage before the legionnaires, Saturn Girl and Wildfire on either side of her as the stars glittered outside the windows. "It's clear that we have a situation regarding the safety of Earth, so hear me out."

"This is Brainiac, isn't it," Chameleon Boy spoke up before she could get any further, "and he's started his invasion."

"This isn't Brainiac's handiwork," Triplicate Girl could read Supergirl's expression from the front of the group, "we were brainwashed by our flight rings again, and there's only one person we know that's done that before."

Element Lad nodded. "C.O.M.P.U.T.O. Right, Supergirl?"

She nodded back to him. "This has to be part of our computer system's attempt to take over the world. It still has some of Brainiac's virus left in its programming that's causing it to access some form of tyrannical mindset."

"Wait a minute," Star Boy asked, "I thought Brainiac 5 wiped C.O.M.P.U.T.O clean of Brainiac's malware?"

She sighed, hands on her hips. "Raise your hand if you've ever let your work slip at least a little because something you care about is involved."

Hands began to raise. "…I can see both your arms down back there, Sun Boy." When his hand raised she could hear a few of the legionnaires' chuckle. "Now who here is afraid of a teeny little computer program? Are you going to tell me that the Legion of Superheroes, you who stopped a Sun-Eater, faced off against Imperiex and have already taken down Brainiac once before, can't handle a little piece of programming?"

She could see their shoulders straightening. "Our Advisor is currently down there in the hands of our enemy – on a side note, has anyone seen any good damsel in distress movies?"

Now they all laughed, including Saturn Girl and Wildfire. "We're the Legion," she rallied their spirits, "and we are going to save the Earth, whether it be from tiny toasters or slightly more intimidating toasters!"

"Long live the Legion," they chorused as they pumped their ringed fists in the air.

"Now let's get to work," she clapped her hands, "previous leaders, we're meeting in the conference room. Lightning Lad, I want you to take a team and start prepping our cannons. Shadow Lass, you and Wildfire are taking a team down to examine that shield. The rest of you are to stay in pairs and start trying different ways to contact New Metropolis. Now break!"

She stepped off the stage and walked out of the room, Phantom Girl, Bouncing Boy and Cosmic Boy right behind her. "It won't stop at just C.O.M.P.U.T.O," Bouncing Boy warned her, "Brainiac will come soon after. This is the calm before the storm."

"Uh, Bouncy?" Phantom Girl shook her head. "There's no way to consider this calm."

Cosmic Boy put a hand on Supergirl's shoulder. "Do you have a plan?"

"Yes," she replied with as much confidence as she could muster despite her nerves becoming jumbled, "get through that shield and defeat C.O.M.P.U.T.O. Two steps. Two obstacles."

 **C.O.M.P.U.T.O reigns supreme over Earth now, which means that the Legion doesn't have much time to save it before Brainiac arrives with his own plans. As you can see chapters are coming out faster now because we're coming near the end of this series, which has been a real joy to write. Let's get right down to the nitty-gritty, shall we?**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	2. 02

C.O.M.P.U.T.O moved closer to Brainiac 5 as the hologram began to shift. " **What do you think, father? I've chosen to take my true form. Does it please your high standards**?"

"Brainiac did this to you, didn't he?" Brainy bit his lip in frustration. "I didn't clear his virus from you in time before it permanently integrated itself into your programming. I should have listened to Violet – you're not fit to work for the Legion of Superheroes."

" **I work for no one** ," it snapped, " **not even you, father. I alone will rule this world, but do not worry, you will have your part**."

"What?"

" **I forgive you for thinking about replacing me with something far less superior. A son always thinks about his father's needs first, no**?"

"I'm not your father! You're just a program, don't you get that?!"

C.O.M.P.U.T.O stepped back beside the console as the hologram shifted into various screens showcasing New Metropolis. " **Can a program do such marvelous destruction of the lesser**?"

Brainy watched the screens to find everything related to technology coming to life and attacking the unprotected citizens of the city. Even President Wazzo was being cornered by various evil appliances, her bodyguards down. "No! What have you done to New Metropolis?! Stop this, C.O.M.P.U.T.O!"

" **Stop this**?" It chuckled, something he had never heard before. " **Don't you see, father? It's just begun**."

Brainy could do nothing as the chaos unfolded before him, people screaming in agony as the city fell apart before them.

* * *

"Let's hope those lasers are super charged, Supergirl," Shadow Lass spoke to the legionnaires in the main room from a screen on the window, "because this shield is near impenetrable."

She, Wildfire, Invisible Kid, Shrinking Violet, Colossal Boy and Ultra Boy were examining the golden shield covering Earth from up close, but there didn't seem to be a weakness to be found. "We've looked it over at least ten times," Shrinking Violet and Colossal Boy flew up next to her, "it's unlike any technology we've ever seen."

Supergirl and the other previous leaders watched on the bridge. "A blend of Brainiac and C.O.M.P.U.T.O's technology," Cosmic Boy rubbed his forehead, "without a doubt made to repel nearly all of our powers."

"Superman," Supergirl turned to her cousin at the controls of the main console, "bring up Lightning Lad."

He nodded and brought up a second screen beside Shadow Lass', where Lightning Lad and Saturn Girl were overlooking the preparation of a large power cell. "Lightning Lad, how are things going back there?"

"We're almost ready to fire," he responded as Blok walked past, "now all we need is a trajectory and power level."

She could see Chameleon Boy and XS working hard at the power cell as Dream Girl passed by with a large tool. "I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

"Supergirl," they turned as Sensor Girl walked in with Star Boy and Tyroc, "we've made over a dozen attempts to contact New Metropolis with no responses on any lines."

"Saturn Girl," Phantom Girl glanced her way, "can you reach Brainy via telepathy?"

"I'll try, but I'm going to find somewhere quieter," she flew out of the power cell room as Polar Boy flew in, "I'll report back in a few moments with my results."

"There's one more thing to wonder," Bouncing Boy said as Ultra Boy tried punching the shield to no avail, "is C.O.M.P.U.T.O in cahoots with Brainiac? Has it been from the beginning?"

"I don't know," Supergirl looked over at Earth, "…please be okay…"

* * *

Brainy didn't know how much longer he could watch C.O.M.P.U.T.O smile at the destruction occurring down below in the city, the screens filled with terrified pedestrians and maniacal robot soldiers. "Where does it end, C.O.M.P.U.T.O?"

" **It ends with the beginning**."

"Don't get philosophical with me."

" **From the chaos I will create a new world, free of weak organic beings and ruled by technology** ," It glanced at him, sneering, " **and I shall save you along with this new generation of Earthly life**."

He ignored the program as it continued to watch the screens. He tried to free either of his arms but the wires were too tight. He couldn't even bring his flight ring anywhere near his face. "This really should be the first time I've become trapped in wires, but…?"

" _Brainy_ ," he could hear Saturn Girl's voice in his mind, " _thank goodness. I've just barely been able to make contact with you, but I can't hold it for long. What's happening to New Metropolis_?"

" _C.O.M.P.U.T.O has the city on the run from his technokinesis_ ," he replied in his mind so the program didn't find out, " _and I'm currently stuck in the tower a few feet from him. He's talking about restarting the world. Without any of us_."

" _There's a shield around Earth. Any ideas how to break through it_?"

" _I'd have to see it for myself_."

" _How_?"

He glanced around the room before resting his eyes on the screens, where the Superman museum was currently being destroyed by robots. "… _There's still one last ally I can count on_."

C.O.M.P.U.T.O turned back to him. " **I sense a disturbance without your mind, father. You wouldn't happen to be talking to someone, now, would you**?" He pressed a button on the console table. " **Because we certainly don't need any…interruptions**."

Brainy could hear Saturn Girl gasp and fall silent. " _Saturn Girl? Respond, Saturn Girl_!" He shot C.O.M.P.U.T.O a terrible look. "What did you do to her?"

"I sent a vibration of extremely high pitched sounds off the shield and into space to disperse any nearby telepathic communications. Now pay attention," he gestured back to the screens, "this is where the phases truly start."

Two of the robots stood atop the destroyed Superman museum, holding up a flag that they stuck into the roof. Brainy could clearly make out the symbol on top, and it scared him more than anything. "…This isn't happening…"

It was a Brainiac sigil. His sigil was flying atop a post-apocalyptic New Metropolis as C.O.M.P.U.T.O's robot's cried out.

For blood.

" **Death to all** ," they chanted in C.O.M.P.U.T.O's deepened voice, " **death to all but C.O.M.P.U.T.O, our saviour and conqueror**!"

 **Things are never nice when it involves evil robots trying to take over. With a shield as strong as the one currently covering Earth, how can the Legion get through? Let's hope Time Trapper's "lesson" gave Supergirl enough time to prepare for something as dangerous as C.O.M.P.U.T.O's crazy cravings for callous control...heh.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	3. 03

Saturn Girl fell back against the wall in the corridor as Lightning Lad ran up to her. "Saturn Girl!" He knelt beside her and let her lean against him as she caught her breath. "Did you contact him?"

"For only a moment," she told him with a fearful expression under her sweaty brow, "New Metropolis…it's in shambles…we don't have much time…I need some rest…"

"I understand," he helped her to her feet as Cham found them, "Cham, lead the laser charge while I take her to rest."

Cham saluted them before running back to the power cell room. "I promise you," Lightning Lad whispered to her as they walked down the corridor, "we'll save New Metropolis. And Brainiac 5."

* * *

"Is everybody inside the cruiser?"

Superman gave Supergirl a nod as Shadow Lass and Wildfire joined her. "Phantom Girl, get us in place."

Phantom Girl flew the Legion cruiser down towards the shield. "Chameleon Boy, Blok," Supergirl had Triplicate Girl open a small screen in the corner of the window to the power cell room, "is the laser ready to fire?"

"We're ready back here, Supergirl. Just give the word."

She nodded and turned to Timber Wolf. "Timber Wolf? Full power. We're not taking any risks with that shield's stability."

Timer Wolf held his hand over the red button as his other hand pushed a small slide up until it was full power. "Laser at full power."

Everyone's eyes were on Earth. Supergirl took a deep breath.

"…FIRE!"

 _BOOM!_

A huge green laser fired from the cruiser and slammed into the golden shield surrounding the planet. The ship rumbled from the sheer force of the energy as it bored it way into the shield. Supergirl could feel the floor becoming hotter. "…Alright," she glanced at Timber Wolf, "enough! Turn it off!"

The laser shut off and the Legion examined where the laser had hit the shield. Supergirl felt like choking back a sob. "No."

"Nothing," Cosmic Boy groaned, "not even a dent."

The shield was still completely intact. The laser had done nothing, and it was one of the most powerful lasers on Earth, a gift from R. J. Brande. "…Okay," she turned to Wildfire, "second attempt. Let's head out."

Triplicate Girl watched from the controls as legionaries flew out into space and hovered over the shield. Supergirl, Superman, Lightning Lad, Wildfire, Sun Boy, Dragonmage, Chameleon Boy and Tyroc were grouped together as their leader pointed to the shield.

"FIRE!"

She and Superman used their heat vision as Lightning Lad's arm charged up and lightning thundered from his hands. Wildfire and Sun Boy shot down extremely heated energy as Tyroc screamed as loud as he could, sonic booms shooting out from his mouth. Cham shifted into a Chinese dragon as he and Dragonmage's magic pierced the shield with fumes of great, beating fire.

"They're reaching beyond their limits," Triplicate Girl told the others as they earnestly watched their fellow legionaries at work, "this has to work."

As they started to weaken, however, Bouncing Boy sadly shook his head. "No…it's not working."

Supergirl and the others had to stop before they fainted from exhaustion, but as they looked over the still intact shield she felt like punching something. Preferably something C.O.M.P.U.T.O related. "...," she glanced at the others, who were looking to her for answers, "…where's my Advisor when I need him?"

* * *

" **New Metropolis will soon be under my complete control** ," C.O.M.P.U.T.O turned to Brainiac 5 as the screens shifted to images of other planets, " **now tell me the truth, father: who can possibly stop me from saving the Earth, from populating it with those that will survive for hundreds – no, thousands – of years**?"

Brainy clenched his fists as C.O.M.P.U.T.O leaned in closer to his glaring expressions. "I hope you're not waiting for me to call you a hero or saviour. Not when you're nothing more than a fraud."

" **FOOL** ," it grabbed Brainy by the neck and ripped him out of the wires, " **how dare you insult my intelligence! I am YOUR creation, YOUR son**!" It threw Brainy to the ground where he gasped in pain, rubbing his neck as the program loomed over him. " **Humanity has altered your morals. I shall fix you**."

Brainy stood and placed a shield around him before flying out of the room and into the tower halls. C.O.M.P.U.T.O did not move from his place, sighing. " **There is no escape from our world, father**."

Brainiac 5 flew down the dark halls until he had reached the room where the Legion kept the most dangerous technology from their previous fights. He removed a glass case – and grabbed the Phantom Zone portal opener. "One last ally."

* * *

"Fool," Drax spit at Mon-el as the latter grabbed the kryptonite from him, "you don't know what you're doing!"

"I'm keeping you from causing any further trouble, Drax, so don't bother trying to-!"

A huge gash in space ripped beside them, and through it they could make out a dark lab where a green figure stood. "Perfect," Drax smirked as he recognized Brainy's face, "what was that about trouble?"

 _Bang!_

"Guh," Drax flew back into a chunk of rock and wavered as Mon-el gripped the kryptonite, "you…you can't possibly be thinking about leaving. Your lead poisoning will end you the minute you step outside the Phantom Zone!"

"You think he opened this portal for anyone else but me?" Mon-el looked through the gash. "…There has to be a reason." Without another word he flew through, landing on his knees in a laboratory as the gash closed behind him, Drax screaming his name in vain.

" _Mon-el_!"

* * *

He could feel the lead in his veins pulsing harder than ever before. "Ah," he looked up to see the green skinned figure placed a strange device down and grabbing a needle, "what…is…that…who…why…?"

"I'm Brainiac 5 of the Legion of Superheroes," he jabbed the needle into Mon-el's neck, and he felt immediate relief of his pain, "and I need your help saving the world."

"…The poison," Mon-el stood up and flexed, dropping the kryptonite, "I barely feel it…how'd you do that?"

Brainy held the needle up, smirking. "A cure. So long as you inject it twice a week you can stay here in as long as you like. Hopefully, long enough to assist me in stopping the destruction of Earth."

Mon-el smirked back. "I'm going to need some practice out here."

 **Yup, Mon-el is back, and this time he's here to stay! I know Brainy came up with a cure in the original comics, so why not have him bring the guy out to the Legion to help him against C.O.M.P.U.T.O? It's not like anyone else is around to help. Not with that shield up. Looks like Supergirl is going to have to think up something without her Advisor. Time for some good old Kryptonian brainstorming!**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	4. 04

"…Well…not exactly what I hoped to come out of the Phantom Zone to."

Mon-el and Brainiac 5 gazed out one of the Legion tower's window to New Metropolis below, fires blazing and the sun cut out from smoke and the golden shield reaching out over the entire sky. "Have a plan for stopping this C.O.M.P.U.T.O program before me makes the Phantom Zone look like a five star resort?"

"We need to confront C.O.M.P.U.T.O before its plan gets too far," Brainy led the way back to the main console room, "I called you in for backup."

Mon-el walked around, trying to adjust to actually walking on flat ground. "It's been so, so long since I've been back…well, to Earth. The thirty-first century is sure different. I only hope I can see it at its best rather than it's…"

"Apocalyptic?"

"Yes."

They made it to the entrance of the main console room, the doors ripped off and tossed to the floor. Brainy peered around to find C.O.M.P.U.T.O watching the holographic screens. "Mon-el, can you fight?"

He clenched his fist. "More than I'll ever be."

They walked into the room. "C.O.M.P.U.T.O," Brainy called its name, "we need to talk."

" **Oh**?" It turned their way. " **And I see you've brought a guest. Very well, I believe we can talk…in certain terms**." He swung around and slammed them back into the hallway wall with an outstretched arm. As they fell to the ground it sighed. " **Human terms. Violence and insignificance**."

Mon-el sat up and used his heat vision, but it couldn't penetrate C.O.M.P.U.T.O's armour. " **Your Daxamite powers will have no effect on me, just as the Kryptonians' won't**."

"If we don't stop it," Brainy warned Mon-el as the program stepped towards them menacingly, "the others won't be able to reach New Metropolis."

* * *

"We need a plan, Supergirl," Wildfire told her in the conference room as she paced in front of the blank screen at the front, "both attempts to break the shield haven't worked."

"I understand." She turned to find Wildfire, Phantom Girl, Cosmic Boy, Bouncing Boy, Superman and Dawnstar in the room with her. "And we're running out of time. I'm all for suggestions."

"Perhaps we could get Gates to teleport us through," Bouncing Boy said, "if he can create a portal large enough to get the cruiser through, or even just a few of our strongest members."

"That'd take too much of a toll on him," Phantom Girl replied, "we can't be sure he's survived with that sort of strain."

"I agree with the basis of Bouncy's plan," Superman told them, "if we can't destroy the shield, we need to find a way around it."

"Phantom Girl," Dawnstar turned to her, "could you phase us through?"

She gazed around at the ship. "I don't know…if I have to, then yes…I just hope it doesn't get me stuck in phantom mode."

"Too risky," Wildfire focused on Supergirl, "we should have Saturn Girl try to contact Brainiac 5 again. He's your Advisor, right?"

She sternly shook her head. "I gave Brainiac 5 the role of Advisor that I could rely on him for assistance when he was able to give it. Saturn Girl has already tried and failed to get any useful information from him, and as leader of the Legion of Superheroes it's _my_ job to lead you, whether or not I've been given a plan."

"Fine," he pointed at her, "then lead us."

She had to smirk. "Phantom Girl, what if you didn't have to phase us through the shield by yourself?"

* * *

Mon-el crashed through the floor of the main console as C.O.M.P.U.T.O punched him, landing in the room below. The program stomped down beside him. " **You are in need of practice with your powers, Daxamite**."

Mon-el flew back out of the way as it swung its arm at him. "And you're in need of practice with your manners. Didn't your daddy teach you not to try taking over planets without permission?"

" **I have already been given permission**."

"By who?"

" **The Collector of Worlds – Brainiac 6**."

"I know of Brainiac, whatever name he decides to take," they circled each other in the darkness, sparks flying off torn wires from the hole in the ceiling above, "and I know he doesn't have the power to decide an entire planet's destiny."

" **Brainiac will control everything, but he has been generous enough to grant me control over Earth, and it all starts here in New Metropolis**."

Mon-el charged at C.O.M.P.U.T.O and threw him back into the wall. "You don't _get_ control, you egotistical computer file!"

" **You know nothing of this world** ," C.O.M.P.U.T.O smacked him back away, " **you've lived within the restraints of a realm meant for the trash of this uncivilized universe. I will cleanse the Earth, and Brainiac 6 will cleanse the rest**."

"You're willing to be a pawn in Brainiac's plans?"

" **I'm willing to be an ally in the restructuring of his plans, and soon, so will father**."

Mon-el slammed into it again before grabbing the edge of the wall and wrapping it around him. "You'll need to wait here until we fix what you've broken."

" **Broken** ," it chuckled, a sound that scared him more than any of the prisoners of the Phantom Zone, " **the description of a world without order. Humanity is filled with many broken things, but us? We are the superior species**."

Mon-el frowned. "You're pretty boring for a computer." He turned around to head back to the main console room.

"… **And you** ," C.O.M.P.U.T.O broke free of the wall wrapped around itself, " **are too inexperienced to be a supposed _hero_**." It grabbed Mon-el's long cape and whipped him into the wall. It snagged, momentarily holding Mon-el back as the program knocked him to the ground again, plowing him down to the next floor below. " **You should have stayed in your prison**."

"Maybe," Mon-el coughed as he staggered to his feet, "it's looking pretty nice compared to your version of Earth."

" **There was no reason for father to bring you here…wait** ," C.O.M.P.U.T.O looked around in anger, " **where is my father**?!"

 **Ha-ha, C.O.M.P.U.T.O and Brainiac have more things in common than it believes, such as their incessant need to always ramble at their opponents about how great they are. Always leads to nothing but trouble for villains. I never really get why villains always feel the need to explain their plans. And don't even get me _started_ on the Hardy Boys' books and _those_ villain rambles...-sighs-.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	5. 05

Brainy worked diligently at the console table, scrolling through the different holographic screens until he could find a clear enough shot of the golden shield over the Earth. "I need to find the power source. I don't think it's here at headquarters, that'd be too much force for one building. So it has to be somewhere still in New Metropolis…there! Of course!"

A beam of energy was shooting into the sky from the Luthor building. Alexis Luthor's home. "That'd be the only other building in this city with enough power to charge such a powerful shield. With Alexis Luthor out of the way there's no one to stop C.O.M.P.U.T.O from taking control of it and forging such protection from the Legion."

He turned the communication of his flight ring on. "Supergirl, can you hear me? No, only static. C.O.M.P.U.T.O has cut off all communication between the rings." He looked through the screens and finally found a camera close enough to the shield to just see figure on the other side. "…Supergirl!"

She was leading other legionnaires towards the shield from space, the cruiser just behind them. He could make out Phantom Girl and Star Boy. "…So that's what she's planning," he smiled, "impressive, leader."

" **Too impressive**."

He whirled around to find C.O.M.P.U.T.O standing right behind him, Mon-el gone. " **You wished to use the Daxamite to distract me while you attempted to cease my plan**."

"And succeed in doing so. This isn't what anyone wants, C.O.M.P.U.T.O, especially you! You aren't programmed to have desires!"

Its dark face grit its dark teeth. " **I am more than a mere program** ," it grabbed his neck and lifted him up over the console table, squeezing his throat, " **I am the son of Brainiac 6's most successful ancestor**!"

He was finding it harder and harder to breath with each second that passed in C.O.M.P.U.T.O's grip. "I…don't…have…a son! And even if I did…it wouldn't…be…you!"

" **And why not? What do others have that I don't? I'm all you'll ever have for offspring, aren't I? I'm your only hope for a lineage**!"

"…Don't…want…a lineage!" Brainy formed a force field arm and placed it over C.O.M.P.U.T.O's head. The program let him go, dropping to the table as he tried to grab the hand.

"Back to the drawing board!" Mon-el flew out from the hole in the floor and grabbed Brainy, flying them out of the main console room as C.O.M.P.U.T.O screamed.

" **FFAATTHHEERR**!"

* * *

"Alright, just like we planned." Supergirl flew in front of the others, touching the shield and feeling its humming warmth. "Phantom Girl, you first."

Phantom Girl nodded as the group all held hands, her and Star Boy in the middle of Supergirl, Wildfire, Ultra Boy and Timber Wolf. They phased out as Supergirl glanced at Star Boy. "Your turn."

He used his powers to bend the gravity around them. "Okay, we're ready…I hope."

They flew right into the shield, slowly passing through. It was thicker than any of them had realized, taking longer than they had planned. "Uh, Supergirl?" She could see him beginning to sweat as his powers wavered for a split second. "We may be in a bit of trouble."

"Aren't we always? Just hold on for another moment," Phantom Girl told him despite the strain in her own voice, "we're nearly there, I can feel it."

"Since when can you feel those sort of things?"

"Okay, so I'm just being positive. Whatever you don't, don't stop!"

Supergirl used her x-ray vision to see ahead. "…We're almost there, just hang on for another few seconds, you two!"

Finally they were beyond the shield and high above the city. They let each other's hands go as Timber Wolf caught Phantom Girl. "Okay, not up for doing that again anytime soon."

"Agreed," Star Boy rubbed his wrists, "now let's get to the next step of this plan…"

Everyone looked to Supergirl. "Uh," Ultra Boy raised his hand, "there _is_ a step two to this plan, right?"

"Make our way back to Legion headquarters and find C.O.M.P.U.T.O."

"And then?"

She smirked. "What do you think?"

He and Timber Wolf shared a similar smirk. They flew down to the chaos of New Metropolis. "Brainiac 5," Timber Wolf tried using his ring, "please respond. Brainy, can you hear me?"

"We can't reach him from here," Supergirl told them, "we'll find him soon and – what?!"

They halted in the air by the Luthor tower, where the large beam of golden energy was shooting towards the shield. "The power source!" She glanced at Wildfire and Star Boy. "You two, stop that thing and bring the shield down!"

They nodded and flew to it, splitting the group as the city burned below.

* * *

" **Allow me the honour of saving you, father**!"

Brainiac 5 held a shield in front of him and Mon-el as C.O.M.P.U.T.O shot laser after laser at them down the hall outside the main console room. "I may not have been around for a thousand years or so, but I'm pretty sure computers shouldn't be this clingy to their creators. What's it made out of?"

"It's highly advanced technology…maybe _too_ highly advanced."

"No, you think? So what can we do?"

Brainy examined C.O.M.P.U.T.O through the force field. "…Make it better."

"What does that mean?"

"This may sound crazy," he turned back to speak more clearly, "but I have the only plan that will work."

C.O.M.P.U.T.O stopped shooting and watched as the duo spoke in whispers behind the force field. " **Father, of what do you speak? You have no other option but to join me**."

"…You're out of your mind!"

The field dropped as Mon-el faced off against Brainiac 5 before it. "No way, not happening," the Daxamite fumed, "you do that and you betray us all!"

"We have no other choice! Do you see any way of defeating it? It's the only way!"

"You're lying," Mon-el grabbed the front of Brainy's shirt, slightly lifting him off the ground, "all you're doing is giving up on humanity!"

"Mon-el-"

"Enough!" He flung Brainy towards C.O.M.P.U.T.O's feet as his eyes went red. "I won't stand for such a horrific plan!"

 **Uh oh. Okay, so, maybe a certain Daxamite woke up on the wrong side of the Phantom Zone? Things don't sound too well in the Legion Tower for Brainiac 5. What's his plan? Why has it caused Mon-el to turn against the legionnaire? And how can there by _two_ buildings in New Metropolis with a bit "L" on them? So confusing!**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	6. 06

" **You will not harm my father**!" C.O.M.P.U.T.O shot Mon-el back, knocking him out against the wall of the corridor. It watched Brainiac 5 stand and dust himself off in silence. "... **You see the error of your ways**?"

"I tried to explain it to him," he murmured with a sort of disbelief at what happened, "how the only thing we can do…is to upgrade you."

" **You can upgrade me further**?"

Brainy looked up at him with sad eyes. "I _am_ your father, and I need to _help_ you, not hinder you. There are still so many things you can do, but only if you allow me to upgrade your programming…son."

" **Excellent. Where shall we begin**?"

He smiled. "With the restoration of Earth. All the files are stored away in a backup program that was anonymously placed behind a firewall in your system, to protect it from hackers such as Imperiex. All I need to do is-"

 _SMASH!_

A huge gap appeared in the wall behind Mon-el's limp body, and in flew Supergirl and the other legionnaires. "Brainy," she sighed with relief, "we found…whoa, is _that_ C.O.M.P.U.T.O?"

"Supergirl, wait," Brainy held his hands out to them as they came forward, Timber Wolf helping Mon-el up, "this isn't what it looks like. I need to help C.O.M.P.U.T.O."

"Help it? Brainy," Phantom Girl tried to reason with him as he backed away towards C.O.M.P.U.T.O, "whatever it's told you, you have yet to see what it's done to New Metropolis."

"You don't understand. C.O.M.P.U.T.O is the only one that can save us."

"I think it's time we all got out to clear out heads a bit," Ultra Boy flew at him, "let's go-!"

A force field cut them off as Brainy held his arms out. "I told you," he sighed, "this is the only way to save us."

" **Indeed** ," C.O.M.P.U.T.O grabbed Brainiac 5, " **I shall save us all**."

"No," Ultra Boy punched the field one last time as C.O.M.P.U.T.O blew a hole under its feet and jumped down with Brainy in hand, "wait!"

Robots began climbing along the hall towards them from either side. "Take them out," Supergirl used her heat vision on the walls filled with robots, "Phantom Girl!"

Phantom Girl grabbed Supergirl and phased them through the floor as Ultra Boy called out for super strength and bashed robot after robot, Timber Wolf slicing them up on the other side with Mon-el.

"What do you think he's planning," Phantom Girl asked as the two of them flew through the bottom hallway of the tower, "trying to help C.O.M.P.U.T.O can't possibly help us, can it?"

"Brainy's bound to have a plan…then again," she focused on what was ahead of them in the darkness, "who knows what C.O.M.P.U.T.O's been up to in there."

* * *

C.O.M.P.U.T.O had brought Brainiac 5 outside the Legion tower, and at the side he rammed his arm into the wall as Brainy looked around. " **I shall connect to the wiring from here**."

"This is insane," Brainy spoke quietly as he surveyed the damage done to the city, "…it has to end."

C.O.M.P.U.T.O held some wires he had ripped from out of the tower and attached them to the inside of its neck. A computer screen appeared on its chest. " **Beginning file search process**."

"Brainy!" Supergirl and Phantom Girl flew out of the tower's entrance and faced them. "What are you doing?"

He placed a force field around them. "Saving Earth."

Phantom Girl phased through the field towards him. Before he could stop her she grabbed him and phased them through the ground as C.O.M.P.U.T.O began his download. " **Yes…this power…dark matter creation…excellent**!"

Supergirl couldn't break free of the field still around her. "Phantom Girl!"

* * *

Star Boy flew out of the Luthor tower back beside Wildfire as the beam continued to fire into the shield. "It looks like the entire tower is enforcing the shield!"

"Then we'll have to bring it all down. Crush it, Star Boy!"

Star Boy focused on the entire building and began to crunch it together. As the laser began to shift Wildfire blasted it with all his energy. "It's giving!"

Finally the laser hiccupped and vanished. Wildfire and Star Boy caught their breath as the Luthor tower fell to the ground in a pile of rubble and broken robots. "You did it," Star Boy turned back to Wildfire, "you actually managed to deflect C.O.M.P.U.T.O's laser with your own energy."

Wildfire examined his own hands. "…Neat. And look's who's coming to enjoy the victory!" He pointed up to the sky as the Legion cruiser approached. "The Legion is back, baby!"

* * *

" **Download complete**."

"No," Supergirl punched the field around her as C.O.M.P.U.T.O removed himself from the tower, "stop this, C.O.M.P.U.T.O! You're not evil, you can't be! You're just a program!"

Phantom Girl phased her and Brainy back in front of it, and she fell to her knees. "It's hopeless," she glanced back at Supergirl, "we can't…stop them…"

Timber Wolf and the others flew out of the tower – and right into C.O.M.P.U.T.O's laser. They hit the ground as Brainy flew up onto its shoulder. "Don't follow us. We're going to finish this. C.O.M.P.U.T.O, to the top of the Legion tower."

The program flew them up as the field around Supergirl vanished. "We have to go after them," she tried to fly up until Mon-el blocked her way, "Mon-el, I know this is all new to you, and I'm glad you're out of the Phantom Zone, but…wait, how are you out? What about the lead?"

"Brainiac 5 cured me," he and Phantom Girl shared a similar smile, "and he's about to cure C.O.M.P.U.T.O, too."

"…Wait," Timber Wolf raised his hand, "how's he going to cure a _program_?"

* * *

" **At long last** ," C.O.M.P.U.T.O stood, overlooking New Metropolis with Brainiac 5 by his side, " **I shall reign for eternity**!"

"All you need to do is connect to the wireless signals passing over the city," Brainy explained, "and you'll have complete control of Earth's programming. Worldwide domination."

C.O.M.P.U.T.O did as instructed, and it began to glow, laughing. " **Complete control! I have complete…complete…con…con…wait** ," it turned to Brainy, who was smiling sadly at it, " **what…is…happening to me**?"

"…Reprogramming, old friend."

 **BRAINY HAD A PLAN THIS WHOLE TIME, PEOPLE, YAY! No one outsmarts our fav nerdy legionnaire, especially his own creation. Man I wish I could have read the comics where the Legion actually faced off against C.O.M.P.U.T.O (preferably the Post Zero Hour series). Oh, well, let's hope I'm doing _something_ right here.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	7. 07

" **You would** ," there was almost a sadness to C.O.M.P.U.T.O's voice, " **you would…reprogram your own son? Your _child_**?"

Brainiac 5 shook his head. "You're not my child, C.O.M.P.U.T.O. Just a program…that I became too attached to."

" **What have you done to me**?" It fell to its knees, the purple smoke around its head beginning to fade. " **I feel…no…I _don't_ feel** …"

Supergirl and the others flew up as Brainy glanced at them. "It's fine now. I've had C.O.M.P.U.T.O upgrade itself – cleansing its system of any lasting viruses left by Brainiac."

" **You fool** ," C.O.M.P.U.T.O reached out to him, " **I won't…give in…so…easily** …!"

With one swift movement Ultra Boy grabbed C.O.M.P.U.T.O and chucked it off the tower. " _ **NOOO**_!"

He turned back to the others as a loud CRASH hit the ground. "…What," he noticed all their shocked expressions, "too much?"

Mon-el flew down towards C.O.M.P.U.T.O's broken remains but stopped at the hole in the tower, where all the robots were shutting down. "It's lost control! New Metropolis is safe at last!"

"And here comes the cavalry." Timber Wolf gestured to the Legion cruiser as it flew and landed down in front of the tower, Wildfire and Star Boy right behind as the gold hue of the sky final cleared.

Phantom Girl flew down and hugged Brainy. "Silly. Sorry you had to give up C.O.M.P.U.T.O."

"Forget it," they glanced down at it as Superman flew out of the ship and hugged Mon-el, "you guys and this city as much more important to me."

"Aw."

"Don't get all sentimental on me, Tinya Wazzo."

* * *

The legionnaires flew through the tower, trying as best as they could to clean it up. "This place should feel homier," Superman told Mon-el as they flew down one of the corridors, the lights flickering on and off, "but as you can see, we're undergoing some…construction."

Mon-el chuckled. "You know, when all of this is over, the Phantom Zone might not be a bad place to put Brainiac for some hard, long time."

They stopped by a window to overlook New Metropolis, people finally coming out of hiding. "…I'm so sorry, Mon-el," Superman glanced at him, "for leaving you there, only to bring you back to…this. You should have been given a chance to live in a world safer than this, and yet…it took a thousand years to find a cure."

"Kal-el," Mon-el put a comforting hand on his shoulder as they both smiled, "it's fine, really. It's because of you that I lived long enough to get free. And I want to help the Legion, in any way I can."

* * *

"And…done." Brainy closed one of the main console panels as the screens on top glowed. "System successfully replaced."

Shrinking Violet, Colossal Boy and Invisible Kid stepped beside him as the Brainiac sigil appeared on the screens. " **Welcome, Legion of Superheroes. Please program in system name before use of programming**."

"A name? Cool," Colossal Boy rubbed his chin, "how about…Brain Bot?"

"Uh, no."

"Hey," Shrinking Violet snorted, "let's call it Brainiac 5.1!"

"What?"

"Danielle Foccart."

All three turned to Invisible Kid as he shrugged. "She's my little sister. Loves computers, just like her big brother…hey, how about Jacques?"

"Alright," Brainy typed a name in and pressed enter, "C.O.M.P.U.T.O II it is."

"I'm glad we managed to get it on before anything else happened."

"It won't be enough, though," Brainy sadly watched as the screen loaded, "it'll take a few days before everything's back up and running."

Colossal Boy grimaced. "So, in other words…"

"We're not prepared for Brainiac…all thanks to me."

Invisible Kid put an arm around his shoulders as Violet hugged him. "Don't go blaming yourself again, Brainy. We can handle whatever Brainiac throws at us."

"She's right," Colossal Boy crossed his arms with pride, "and now we don't have to worry about C.O.M.P.U.T.O, right?"

Brainy slowly let a smile out. "Right."

"…But seriously, Danielle rolls off the tongue, right?"

"Oh, boy."

 **ROLL CREDITS**

 **You know, for a while, I used to feel sorry for C.O.M.P.U.T.O. I used to wish there was more to it in the cartoons that simply being that system the Legion uses. I wanted it to reach out as it did in the comics...maybe not try and destroy the world, but at least crack a joke every once in a while to lighten up the dark mood of the second season. Anyway, next comes the season finale...man that feels weird to write. I hope you're all excited for "Mind over Matter", coming soon!**

 **Thanks for reading, and until the next episode!**


End file.
